


The sex spell of the century

by StilesHutchh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is under a sex spell, Grinding, Just smut, M/M, Smut, castiel is a babe, dean grinds on a pole, idk how to tag, sammy is hella freaked out, sex spell, so much, theres fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHutchh/pseuds/StilesHutchh
Summary: Dean gets hit by a sex spell. So he starts grinding and trying to have sex with everything, including Castiel. But is the spell real, Dean?





	

Dean and Sam go out for a hunt. And Castiel is left to stay at home. Castiel did plead to go. However Dean wouldn't allow it, as the hunt would be very dangerous.  
Cas is bored. And lonely. He watches television with those tiny people trapped in the big box. He eats. But after that all he can do is sit in the bunker dying of boredom.  
Cas is there for who knows how long. Days? Hours? Minutes? He hasn't the slightest.  
Then a bang sounds. The door. They're back!!  
But Sam is shouting.  
"Dean, no! No, please don't it's a pole Dean! Get off tha- OH NO!"  
Castiel runs in and sees Dean 'grinding' on the staircase's pole.  
"Dean. What are you doing?" Castiel asked while Sam tries to get Dean off the pole.  
Dean's head swings around to Cas.  
"Oh Cas. Castiel. Mhmph Cas." Dean said while extracting himself off the pole and stalking towards Castiel.  
Cas slowly moves back, squirming under Dean's strong and hooded gaze, he looks hungry.  
Sam stands, stunned, watching Dean's every move.  
Then Dean bolts forward and pushes Castiel against a wall by his wrists and kisses Castiel for all he is worth.  
Castiel makes a surprised squeak.  
"Cas. I waited for you."  
"Dean." Cas says while Dean moves his mouth across Castiel's neck. "Dean, you're under a spell you must stop this."  
"No, you need to help. I want you so bad it actually physically hurts. Please help I'll do anything."  
"What could I do? There's nothing."  
"Fuck me."  
Sam gags in the back ground and bolts out the door.  
"Dean." Castiel says trying to get his attention.  
"Cas." He replies with. "Please."  
Then Cas grabs Dean and swings him over his shoulder.  
"Fuck." Dean says as they move towards Dean's room.  
Cas drops Dean onto the bed. He looks at him. Then Dean whines "Cas."  
Then Cas just goes for it.He leans down and kisses Dean. He slides his tongue over Dean's and moans. ****Dean just grinds up with his eyes closed, neck exposed to Cas and mouth open as if he's screaming. ****Cas licks and kisses at his neck. ****Dean reaches down and unbuckles Cas' black dress pants. ****Cas lifts up and lets Dean pull his pants and boxers down his thighs. ****Cas stops licking at his neck to pull his pants down completely, Dean uses this time to take his pants off and slide his shirt over his head. When Cas turns around he's sees Dean dick. ****Wow. Cas thinks. Chuck damn he's beautiful. ****He licks his lips and takes the top of Dean's dick into his mouth. Dean groans and bucks his hips up. ****Cas takes it and pops off with a dirty pop. "Cas. Cas please." ****"Turn over." Cas says. He sounds wrecked. ****Dean turns over and Cas looks at him. "On your hands and knees." Cas says with his low gravely voice. ****Dean does. Then Cas reaches over to Dean's draws and searches for lubricant. He knows it's there because once he tried to find nail clippers and, he found other things instead. ****He finds it and covers his fingers well. He presses his first finger against Dean's hole. ****Dean groans loudly. Cas pushes it further and pumps it a few times listening to Dean mutter nothings to himself and Cas. "Cas. More, more." ****Cas pumps two. Dean moans sounded smashed. ****Few minutes later Cas has 4 fingers pumping in and out. ****"I'm ready. Give it to me. I'm ready." Cas stops his fingers covers his dick in lube. ****He pushes in. Slowly. Then stops half way to see Dean's reaction. ****He whines. "Please Cas. Baby. Please." He pushes back on his dick. ****Cas sinks in the rest of the way. Once he's in they both moan. ****"Move, Cas" ****Cas pumps in and out slowly. He reaches down and starts stroking Dean in time with his thrusts. ****Cas moves a little differently and hits Dean right in his spot. ****"Cas!" Dean shouts. "Baby right there." ****"Dean." Cas moans. He continues to pump into Dean. ****Neither last long. Dean comes into Cas' hand screaming his name. ****Cas' pumps stutter "Dean Dean Dean." He says like a prayer. And comes deep inside Dean. ****Cas pulls out and they both collapse onto the bed. ****"Cas." Dean says reaching for him. ****Cas moves towards him and Dean holds the back of Cas' neck and they kiss lazily. •_•_•_•  
Hours later Cas and Dean lay on his bed. Both butt naked after numerous rounds of fucking.  
Dean is extremely surprised by the extent of Cas' sex knowledge and ability.  
"Dean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What happens now?"  
"Well, my spells gone and I'm tired as fuck so maybe we should sleep."  
"No. As in after. Will we do this agai-"  
"Fuck yes! I mean ahem, yeah, maybe." Dean cuts Castiel off with.  
"Will you be my boyfriend?"  
"Yes." Dean says looking into Castiel's sea blue eyes.  
Then there's a knock on the door.  
"Is it safe?" Sam says through the door.  
"Yes." Dean says after him and Castiel cover themselves up with the bed covers.  
Sam walks in.  
"Oh god. Sam says as he sees them. "So gross."  
"What do you want, Sam?"  
"Well. Dean. I did research. And boy have i got news for you."  
"And?" Castiel asks.  
"It said the spell was meant to wear off after you get the kiss of the person you want." Sam says.  
There's silence.  
"Dean." Castiel says moving his attention to the beautiful man next to him.  
"Cas?"  
"Care to explain?"  
"Well, look, i really wanted to have sex with you okay? And so i kept going with it so then, we could have, sex. And you enjoyed yourself right? No harm done. It was bound to happen sooner or later though right?"  
"That is correct."  
"Aye you see? Now we can all move on."  
"Ugh gross. I'm going out. See you." Sam says.  
Lets just say, not much sleeping was done for the rest of that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me bc i suck. Please comment. Be nice to me im just a sensitive carrot. But then again please tell me if anything is wrong. I hope you enjoyed this story!! Btw HI im Stiles :))))


End file.
